In the Name of Ronniekins
by boyboyluvin
Summary: When anything happens to Ginny, Ron steps in as overprotective brother.  When something happens to Ron, the twins do nothing.  But when Ron is deeply hurt by Harry, will the twins step it up or let him down.  Future mention of dom!Harrybottom!Ron.
1. Denial Hurts

In the back of the library, Ron expresses…

Courage.

_He sits with Harry's hands in his and uses his left to caress his face._

"_Harry, do you know how much I love you?"_

_Harry's eyes full of fear and self-loathing._

"_Ron, not here."_

Sudden hesitance.

_Nonononono. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me…_

"_You do right? Well, I do, okay. And you love me, too, right?"_

"…"

…_not._

Cold fear.

"_Harry? Harry?"_

_Cold eyes focused on his._

"_Merlin's balls, Ron. I'm here aren't I? What do you think?"_

Anger.

Ron leaves angry.

Walks back to the common room alone, betrayed.

He crawls into bed crying. Maybe love isn't enough.

_Maybe he isn't enough._


	2. R is for Revenge

"That Hagrid." George said, grinning.

"Tell me about it." Fred replied, sporting a grin of his own.

"Couldn't keep a secret if life depended on it, which it probably has. How about we appoint him our new Marauder's Map?" suggested George.

"Yeah, we could call him '_I shouldna tol ya that' _with the password of '_I'll never tell, unless you ask' _", Fred said as they walked across the bridge towards the castle. They were breaking into silent laughter when they spotted him. The perfect target.

_Little Ronniekins._

"Hey little brother!" Fred called, slipping into the I-got-you-just-where-I-want-you mode.

"How's it going?" George supplied, slipping into it just as automatically.

"…", Ron attempted to ignore them, emotionally unprepared to deal with them as he was. But as usual, they talked right through his silence.

"Ah yes, -"

"the heaviness of young love, -"

"The Chosen One and his Chosen One." Fred proclaimed, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

_Cold, distant eyes…"What do you think, Ron?"_

Avoiding their eyes, "Just leave it okay?" he almost pleaded.

"Oi!" George proclaimed, finally taking in Ron's despondent appearance. "What's got your knickers in a bunch?"

They stopped in midstep and shared a knowing look as well as matching grins.

"What'd you do this time?" they chorused.

Ron shot them a look of disbelief before he remembered their ignorance and sighed heavily. He said nothing else as he quickened his steps, opting to ignore the question in hopes that they would leave it alone. Unfortunately, and predictably, that was not the case.

"Look, take it from us. Your older, wiser and vastly more attractive older brothers. All you have to do is swallow your pride -"

"and apologize!" They grinned as they awaited the usual; the pointless anger, the denial at ever having been wrong in the first place, the frustrated confession followed by the acceptance of blame, walk of shame to the offended part, Harry in this case, and the reluctant apology. Then all would be well and Ron would be happy and, while they'd never willingly admit it, they rather enjoyed seeing Ron happy, as well as angry and embarrassed in their more sadistic moments.

As they watched Ron come to a sudden halt, what they got instead was an earful.

"Apologize!" He cried desperately, voice steadily increasing in volume, "For what? For being in love? For wanting to express that? For not being ashamed of it? What!?! What the bloody hell am I apologizing for because I don't know, okay?" Added in a sudden whisper, "I just don't know."

The twins stood shocked at the emotional outburst of their usually emotionally stoic little brother.

Meanwhile, the hollowness that had seeped into Ron's bones from the previous night watered his eyes with so much force; he shook from it, emitting a small sob so sudden it seemed he'd been holding it in for quite a while. And he had been.

Twin grins dropped instantly.

George walked to up to Ron, placing his hands on either shoulder, forcing him into eye contact. "Tell us what happened." they ordered grimly.

While Fred came to mirror George's position from behind, Ron proceeded to relay to them the previous night's events.

Being completely oblivious to the implications of what had occurred had been an expected reaction from them.

Siding with Harry had been even more expected, though on a more melancholy level.

The simultaneous hugs nearly stupefied him. Then all he could feel was the warmth of the twins when he so desperately wanted to be held and comforted like this by Harry.

Had Ron not been allowing himself to sob out the hurt that Harry had left him with, his inner overprotective brother may have identified the looks of anger in the twins' eyes, stormy blue with the promise of revenge.


	3. Everything

Walking up to Ron as he sulks over chess in the common room, Harry is…

Apologetic.

"_Ron…"_

_Silent tension._

"_Love, I'm sorry…"_

_Ron rolling his eyes unbelievingly_

"_I never meant to hurt you. It's just, I was afraid. For you, for me. I didn't want Malfoy to have another reason to torment you…"_

_Clear blue eyes begin to show mercy…_

Affectionate.

_As Harry takes his place by Ron's side, he slips his hand into his._

"_You mean the world to me. Whenever I have needed you, you've been there. I love you more than you'll ever know…"_

_He presses his face into Ron's neck, but doesn't miss the contented sigh of his boyfriend._

"…_I only want to be with you."_

Honest.

_Gentle press of lips._

_Soft pecks quickly turn into moan-capturing kisses as they shift on the couch._

_Arousal becomes apparent and Harry begins to grind down as Ron wraps his legs around Harry's narrow waist for more contact._

"_You know," kiss, "next time," nibble, "you send," pant, "the twins after me, grind, "tell them to 'defend their __**ickle Ronniekin's**__ honor' themselves," groan, "Ginny's bat-bogey hexes are hell."_

_Giggle._

_Groan._

"_Merlin, Harry. I want you.'_

"_But…"_

"_No, I don't care who sees. I want you right here, right now. Let them know that you own me."_

_The monster growls._

Dominant.

"_I do. You're mine, Ron. Understand? Mine, all mine."_

"_Oh Merlin, yes, Harry. Fuck me, fuck me hard"_

"_I'm gonna fuck you into the ground…"_

_Breathless, "Yess."_

"…'_til you forget your name..."_

"_Yesss."_

"…_Then, when you can barely move, I'm gonna make love to you so sweet, you'll never need chocolate again."_

_Deep chuckle._

"_I'd love to see you try."_

"_Then prepare to watch me succeed."_

Having Sex.

_The sound of torn cloth echoes through the surprisingly still empty common room._

_Ron's legs tighten around Harry's waist._

_The lubrication spell performed, Harry, with practiced effort, slides slowly into Ron letting him adjust to the familiar intrusion._

"_Mm, Harry."_

"_Oh, Ron. Feels so good."_

_Must. Let. Ron. Adjust._

_Can't. Move. Yet._

"_Harry?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Move already!"_

"_But…"_

_Unfinished sentences, rolling hips, prostate found._

_Slender hips slam into the submissive passage._

_Ron moans in ecstasy._

"_Still want to see me try?"_

"_Ron cries out in encouragement, MmmYesyesyeyesbloodyfuckinghellyes!!!"_

Harry keeps his promise. Soon, they lay tangled in each other as their speeding heartbeat lulls them into a short nap.

They wake up together.

After they get dressed, they exit the common room to pull Hermione from her books, hand in hand.

Maybe love isn't enough.

_Maybe it's everything._


End file.
